Niewiniątko
by Weitarou
Summary: Odpowiednio użyta dwuznaczność w zdaniu jest w stanie zawstydzić każdego. Aomine próbuje tego samego na Akashim, jednak jest on zbyt niewinny żeby ją zrozumieć. Krótkie, głupawe AoAka :D


Aomine kroczył dumnie przez salę z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Dzisiaj był dzień zakładów i to właśnie jemu postawiono wyzwanie, z którego miał wyjść zwycięsko bądź przegrać i ponieść tego surowe konsekwencje. Dwa tygodnie temu padło na Murasakibarę, który miał powstrzymać się od jedzenia słodyczy (zakład nie dotrwał do końca, bo kartka, na której go zapisano została zjedzona), Midorima stanowczo odmówił udziału w tej grze i zadowolił się sędziowaniem, Kuroko zawsze się jakoś uchylał, a w zeszłym tygodniu Kise spędził całą godzinę w towarzystwie dżdżownic, pieczołowicie nazbieranych przez Aomine. Nic dziwnego, że to właśnie on został wskazany jako kolejna osoba, każdy kto przetrwał swój zakład mógł wyznaczyć kolejnego nieszczęśnika i częściowo zadecydować o jego losie.

\- Słowa kluczowe, dawajcie - rzucił, okręcając piłkę na palcu. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem trafi mu się coś ciekawego, bo zadania same w sobie nie były jakieś szczególnie poniżające ani ekscytujące.

\- "Jeden na jednego!" - zaproponował Kise, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- "Aka-chin" - mruknął Murasakibara, grzebiąc w torbie pełnej słodyczy.

\- Co, mam grać z nim jeden na jednego? - jęknął Aomine, zawiedzony tym, co go czeka. - Co za...

\- "Podteksty" - wtrącił Kuroko, nagle pojawiając się za jego plecami. - Skoro zwykła gra jeden na jednego wydaje ci się nużąca, to co powiesz na taką wersję? - dodał, uważnie obserwując wyraz jego twarzy, która w tym momencie wyrażała czyste zdziwienie. Musiał wyglądać naprawdę głupio, skoro Kise parsknął śmiechem i zatoczył się na bok, znikając mu z pola widzenia. - Wygrasz, jeśli uda ci się go zawstydzić.

\- ...Chyba was pojebało, chcecie żeby mnie za to zarżnął? - zapytał kilka chwil później, ignorując rozchichotanego blondyna. - Niech cię szlag, Tetsu...

\- Odmawiasz? Jeśli się boisz, to możemy od razu przejść do kary - powiedział spokojnie Kuroko.

\- ...Ale nareszcie dzieje się coś ciekawego. Jesteście popierdoleni, ale zrobię to - dodał z naciskiem, łypiąc na nich złowrogo. Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, obrócił się na pięcie i rozejrzał się po sali, szukając swojego celu.

\- Założę się, że dostanie między oczy... - powiedział Kise, chichocząc pod nosem. - Stawiam na to połowę pensji modela!

Aomine wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i usłyszał jeszcze ciche brzęczenie monet, zanim zdołał zlokalizować znajomą czerwoną czuprynę. Dostrzegł go oddalonego kilkanaście metrów od nich, widział tylko jego plecy. Wyszczerzył się szeroko, starając się przegnać resztki niepewności i powoli ruszył na niego.

\- Hej, Akashi! Chciałbyś sprawdzić jak wielki jestem? - zawołał głośno, starając się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, Akashi powoli odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego... pytająco.

\- Masz metr dziewięćdziesiąt cztery centymetry wzrostu, Daiki. Mierzyłeś się wczoraj - odpowiedział beznamiętnie, a Aomine zamarł w pół kroku z szeroko rozchylonymi ustami. Niby nie zakładał, że będzie łatwo, ale nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Prędzej spodziewałby się celnego kopniaka w krocze, niż coś takiego. Akashi musiał go źle zrozumieć, na tym właśnie polegała dwuznaczność - bardzo łatwo o nieporozumienia. Za swoimi plecami zarejestrował krótką wymianę waluty pomiędzy resztą Pokolenia Cudów i odchrząknął. Tym razem na pewno mu się uda.

\- Lubisz banany?

\- Nie.

Aomine zawył w duchu i spojrzał przez ramię. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że miał ochotę tam pobiec i rąbnąć każdego z nich przez łeb, Midorima zakrył twarz dłonią, najwidoczniej starając się ukryć swoje rozbawienie, a pozostała dwójka rżała ze śmiechu, tarzając się po ziemi. "Trzy próby" - bezgłośnie powiedziały mu usta Kuroko. Zupełnie zapomniał, że mieli jakiś limit, szlag by to trafił.

\- Naprawdę jesteś taki niewinny? - warknął, ignorując śmiechy za swoimi plecami. - Nie możesz być sprytny we wszystkim.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Daiki - odparł beznamiętnie, leniwie przerzucając kartki notesu. - Zabieraj się za trening albo ci go podwoję.

\- Dobra, spróbujemy inaczej, bardziej otwarcie. Zgadnij, na co mam teraz największą ochotę? - zapytał, nachylając się niebezpiecznie w jego stronę. Akashi w zamyśleniu pogładził się po podbródku.

\- Na potrójny trening?

\- Nie, na ciebie - zniecierpliwił się, na próżno doszukując się choćby najmniejszego śladu rumieńca na jego twarzy. Akashi nawet nie mrugnął, ale po chwili między jego brwiami utworzyła się ledwo dostrzegalna zmarszczka. Aomine uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, niecierpliwie czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Masz dziwne preferencje, dotychczas sądziłem, że w grze jeden na jednego wystarczył ci tylko Ryouta.

\- Jeden na jednego jest w porządku, ale w moim łóżku - wymruczał, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami.

\- Łóżko nie jest odpowiednim miejscem na grę w koszykówkę, Daiki. Najwyraźniej zbyt mało czasu spędzasz na boisku i właśnie dlatego masz braki w wiedzy – stwierdził. - Rozgrzej się dobrze, bo będziesz biegał aż do wieczora - zarządził i odwrócił się od niego, idąc w kierunku szatni. Jeśli teraz wyjdzie z pomieszczenia, Aomine nie będzie miał szans, na kontynuowanie zakładu.

\- Myśląc o tobie, dochodzę dwa razy! - zawołał zdesperowany, a Akashi zastygł w miejscu i wypuścił notes z rąk, który upadł na podłogę z głośnym plaśnięciem. Nie zdążył sprawdzić, czy odniosło to zamierzony skutek, bo dostał po żebrach i złota smuga całkowicie przesłoniła mu pole widzenia, wypełniając uszy przeraźliwym wrzaskiem.

\- Stooop! Aominecchi, jesteś obrzydliwy! - zawył Kise, a reszta przytaknęła mu zgodnie.

\- Wolelibyśmy nie słuchać o twoich osobistych przeżyciach, w dodatku przekroczyłeś limit prób przypadający na zadanie - dodał Kuroko, obrzucając go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Murasakibara miał usta zbyt zapchane słodyczami, ale z jego miny wynikało, że jest równie oburzony, a Midorima wcisnął na nos pogięte okulary, w których brakowało szkieł.

\- Zdrajcy! Wy sami chcieliście, żebym to zrobił!

\- Tak czy siak, musimy wyznaczyć mu jakąś karę - stwierdził Midorima, z nachmurzoną miną czyszcząc oprawki okularów. - Macie jakieś pomysły? A ty, Akashi? - zapytał, a reszta wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na niego ze strachem. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy był wściekły czy raczej zawstydzony, bo wciąż tkwił w tej samej pozycji, nawet na nich nie patrząc.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, w co się bawicie, ale wszyscy macie potrojony trening - powiedział bezbarwnym głosem. - Zacznijcie biegać. Już! - warknął, a oni posłusznie zerwali się do biegu. Wszyscy poza Aomine.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie postąpił tak samo, jak reszta, była ciekawość. Nachylił się lekko do niego i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego policzki są lekko zaróżowione.

Następnym razem będą czerwone - postanowił w myślach, po chwili dołączając do reszty drużyny. Miał w zanadrzu jeszcze kilka podtekstów, które w przyszłości zadecydują o ich czerwieni.


End file.
